Inky's Journal
by Inkling Studios REBORN
Summary: The journal of an amiibo inside of it's box.


Day 1

Finally! I've been on that shelf waiting to be bought for weeks! I saw many friends come and go, and now it's my time to be played with! Unfortunately, they didn't play with me today, they were probably too busy. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow!

Day 2

Ok, now they started to do my challenges. They got all of the gear that I could give them, but they didn't get the rest of my rewards. Again, maybe tomorrow.

Day 3

Well, today they finished the rest of the challenges I had and that's good and bad news. I'll start with the good news. I allowed them to be happy with the new things I got and will probably with me some other time. The bad news, I lost my favorite game Squidball to them! Not to mention, it'll be a while until they play with me again.

Day 4

Unfortunately today they didn't play with me. I saw the world from outside of the box and it seems really interesting. I can't go outside though, I tried going outside of the box earlier and nothing happened. I tried getting other Inklings' attention but nobody paid any attention this time.

Day 5

Again, today they didn't play with me. Mostly today I started sleeping inside of the box and not waiting for him. Because I knew today he wasn't playing with me again. I saw him earlier when I peeked outside of the box, I saw him talking to what is probably his girlfriend about… something. I don't know, because I can barely hear anything outside of this box.

Day 6

I'm starting to lose hope that he'll play with me again and I'm just thinking that we will never meet again, except when I look outside the box he'll be talking to his friend/ girlfriend. So I just went back to sleep after staying up for 2-3 hours.

Day 7

A pleasant sight I saw today, he FINALLY played with me again! Even if it was just for the final mission I was happy he played with me again. Though it may be a one-time only thing.

Day 8

Just as I suspected he didn't play with me again. It's really boring in the box and there's nothing to do out here other than look. I mostly didn't stay up today, I just slept again.

Day 9

I saw something off in the distance, it was something that had pictures of a Burger and Pizza on it, and people were wearing shirts with pictures on a Burger or Pizza on it. Maybe something interesting is happening in a few days.

Day 10

I saw 2 giant… things that were set up today. And I saw a lot more people in Inkopolis today. I wonder what's going to happen.

Day 11 (Splatfest)

Well today there was something that was happening called 'Splatfest' that I heard people talking about near the box. I saw a bunch of Inklings dancing to a rather catchy song today. There was many signs, tons of lights, and it looked interesting out there. If only I could get out of this box.

Day 12

Less Inklings were in Inkopolis today, mostly due to Splatfest. Some looked rather angry, some looked happy, and some didn't really care. I REALLY want to escape this box, I need someone to open this box with something.

Day 13

Almost nobody was in Inkopolis today. I remember I had my phone on me, but it was dead, so I couldn't do anything yet again.

Day 14

I didn't notice anything interesting today. I was asleep for most of the day again today.

Day 15

Well, today was the most depressing day of my life. I noticed a lot of people in Inkopolis today, so I got on my knees, and I started banging on the box to get their attention and hopefully get them to get me out of here. But they paid NO attention to me. So I stopped banging on the box and just put my head down and cried for a good 2-5 minutes. So basically that proves nobody cares about me, AT ALL.

Day 16

If I can get out of this box, I will be the happiest Inkling in all of this world. Today, I tried scratching, hitting, kicking, and overall hitting the box to get out. Nothing proved good though so I just gave up.

Day 17

I just thought of just stop trying, and just ending it all. So today I just put my Splattershot to my head and ending it all, but I was out of ink. And there was no way to refill it. So my attempt had failed, but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying.

Day 18

So it turns out some people do care about me. 2 people stopped to look at me in the box, just sitting in the corner. I actually heard what they said. "Isn't she trapped in that box?" The green one said. "I guess so. If there was a way to get her out of there, I would go and do it." The purple one said. So it turns out people do care about me. If only my owner cared about me…

Day 19

Well look who showed up again today. My owner, who neglected me for SO LONG, appeared and wanted to do another challenge. I didn't though, mainly because I was too angry at him to let him do anything fun, so I just gave him a piece of my mind. This is probably how it went. "Oh hey, it's me again." He said. "Can I do another challenge?" "No." I said. "Why not?" He asked. "I don't think the person who NEGLECTED me for 12 DAYS STRAIGHT needs to do anything interesting!" I said, at this time I started to break down in tears. "Do you know how it feels to get neglected for about almost 2 weeks?" "Maybe if I got you someone to stay with…" He said. "Just… leave. Now. I don't wanna see you ever again." I said. He then left afterwards.

Day 20

I feel kind of bad for snapping at him yesterday, but I stand by my word. I don't wanna see him ever again, because if someone neglected me for almost 2 weeks, I wouldn't wanna see him too!

Day 21

This might be my last entry for a while, because I can't take it anymore. Turns out that my owner is moving into a new house and won't play with me ever again. So, I decided to maybe just give up or get a new owner.

Day 23

Well, turns out I might have a better chance overall of being noticed more, because my owner gave me to one of his friends. He didn't have any of the rewards I gave the other guy. So I'll definitely be played more.

Day 24

Well, it turns out that he had another amiibo of a boy, luckily he only had one box, so we stay in the same box. I was too exhausted to tell him about anything that happened to me, so I was mostly sleeping.

Day 25

Well I got to talk to him for a while now, and he felt really bad about me. He mostly had the same problems I did, except minus the whole 'trying to end it' or 'talking bad to the owner' thing. He also wasn't crying as well. He must be a lot tougher than me. When he talked to me, it sounded something like this. "Hey." I said. "What's your name?" "Well, I don't really have a name, my owner gives it to me. He named me Sapp." Sapp said. "My name's Inky. I don't know why I was named that though." I said. "So… what's happened to you lately?" Sapp asked. I showed him this journal (though it's technically a diary) and he read everything. "… I feel your pain. Being neglected by your owner for so long. Though I think I can understand some of the things you did. Like yelling at your owner and trying to kill yourself." Sapp said. "I don't wanna talk about it right now…" I said. "Well, ok. I guess I can show you something else." Sapp said. He then showed me how to refill my ink tank. I thought it was nice to find out how to do that.

Day 26

Well my new owner played with me today… and he got all of the rewards in one go. So I'm not ever going to be used again… I don't even know anymore. I seem to have cruddy luck when it comes to my owners.

Day 27

I kept talking to Sapp today. He seems like a nice person, like a squid I can share a cola with. He is always so enthusiastic about things and is so sarcastic. I don't think that I'll be bored for a while by now. He was talking about what the outside world looks like, how it's so interesting, what goes on out there, etc. Though something tells me this isn't going to last.

Day 28

I heard the owner saying something about 'getting a new box' for us, I told Sapp about it, and he got really upset about it. I started to feel bad for him so I gave him a goodbye hug. He asked me this question afterwards. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked. "Yes, I'm sure I'll be okay. Trust me." I said.

Day 29

Well, it's just like I feared, the owner got a new box today and put Sapp in it, so now I'm trapped in this box, alone, sad, and feeling terrible.

Day 30

This may be my second to last entry, because I'm thinking of doing it. Anyways, it was just like before, me being bored, upset, begging for attention, and doing nothing. I'm not even going to bother and go ahead and do it.

Day 31

This is going to be my last entry. I can't take it anymore. I started to feel really bad and miss Sapp today, then I suddenly remembered the thing he told me about re-filling my ink tank. So as I'm writing this right now, I have my Splattershot in my mouth, my finger on the trigger, and a full ink tank. Tears are running down my face like a waterfall but I don't care. Anything that can get rid of being in this box is the best thing in my pathetic life. So by the end of this, I should be dead. Nobody will care about me when I'm dead. Everyone doesn't care about me, I tried getting everyone's attention and nobody paid attention to me. Nobody will mourn my death, nobody will feel sorry for me, and nobody will remember me. Goodbye world. I won't miss it.

~Inky


End file.
